


To Rebel, To Avenge

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: The sequel to I'm Sorry That I Left You





	

Vergil, my brother  
Why did you leave me  
for your death?  
Why did you leave me  
To seek our father's power?  
Why did you  
Have to be this way, Vergil?

I hate to say this  
Since you died by my hand  
I had no choice  
But to end your life  
You may be were my brother  
You were also like an old friend  
But still why did you  
Have to be this way, Vergil?

Why are you so angry  
At mainly me for no reason?  
Why do you have  
A son you left behind like Nero?  
Why do you travel  
Alone to Fortuna before Temen-Ni-Gru?  
Vergil, just please tell me  
Tell me the damn truth right now

I wanna know everything  
Everything from you, Vergil  
You are and were my brother  
You also are and were Sparda's son  
Our mom died protecting us  
Then you died protecting me  
It may not make no sense to me  
But I want to avenge your death


End file.
